heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jowan
Jowan is an apprentice mage in the Circle Tower, where he had lived ever since his father left him at the village chantry at the age of five or six. His mother thought of him as an abomination. He is a friend and temporary companion of a Warden with the Magi Origin, and plays an important role in The Arl of Redcliffe quest. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Magi Origin Jowan has been having a forbidden affair with an initiate, Lily. To further compound his problems, he is suspected of dabbling in Blood Magic, a crime that is punishable by death. In the Magi Origin quest Bound in Blood and Magic, he asks The Warden to help him find and destroy his phylactery so that he may flee with Lily without having to fear capture by the Templars. Whether or not the Warden chooses to reveal Jowan's plan to First Enchanter Irving, Greagoir and Irving will be found waiting for Jowan once the task is completed. When Greagoir sentences Jowan to death and Lily to Aeonar, Jowan will use Blood Magic in order to protect her. Yet once he reveals he really is a blood mage, Lily will reject him forcing him to escape alone. Redcliffe Jowan can be found later imprisoned in the Redcliffe Castle - Basement during the Arl of Redcliffe quest. He was employed by Arlessa Isolde to tutor magic to her son in secret without him being taken to the tower, which led Valena to believe Jowan was having an affair with Isolde. However at the same time Jowan was working for [Loghain Mac Tir with the task of poisoning Arl Eamon, which he eventually achieved. However he was suspected by the arlessa of being behind the worse disturbances that followed, which were in fact caused by a demon possessing Connor. The Warden can choose to kill him, free him or leave him in the dungeon. * If the Warden elects to seek the help of First Enchanter Irving to enter the Fade instead, Jowan can be chosen to go into the Fade and will confront and kill the demon. * Jowan will be imprisoned by Bann Teagan after offering his help. Bann Teagan cannot be persuaded to free him, and will insist that Arl Eamon must make the decision on his fate. * If he is freed and not told to "Run. I never want to see you again" or is left in the dungeon, he will offer to perform a blood magic ritual to send someone into the Fade to confront the demon possessing Connor (if Jowan is told to run, Morrigan or Wynne will mention the ritual instead). * Bann Teagan can grant permission to the Warden to be Jowan's executioner. If the Warden is a mage and executes Jowan, he'll reveal that he started to practice blood magic in order to become more powerful, because he always felt inferior compared to the Warden. * Once the Urn of Sacred Ashes has been found and used to heal Arl Eamon, if Jowan is still alive and in custody, Arl Eamon will ask the Warden whether they have anything to say in Jowan's defense. If the Warden defends Jowan, Arl Eamon will send him to the Circle Tower - he will not free him. If the Warden does not say anything in defense of Jowan, Arl Eamon will have him executed. Allies *The Warden (Determinant) *Connor Enemies *Greagoir *Irving *Teryn Loghain *The Warden (Determinant) Category:Determinant Category:Male Category:Dragon Age Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Magic Category:Blood Mages